ShizoBoy
by Profumo
Summary: .Live through.        .J'ai l'impression que dieu à perdu mon adresse.   .Parfum vanille.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yearh, une nouvelle fic.**_

_**Une fic inventée en dix minutes dans une bagnole sous 40°. La joie x3**_

_**Je vous préviens, cette histoire est assez louche ...venant de moi ca n'étonne personne, mais elle est quand même bizarre, limite complètement hors sujet par rapport à ce qui se passe dans TRC, j'ai fais que regrouper des détails pour faire une histoire un minimum logique.**_

_**C'est principalement une fic sur Fye, je vais voir si je fais un petit couple KuroxFye ( il y en a qui aimeront, hein X3 )**_

_**Enfin bon, chapitre 1, bonne lecture.**_

_**Ah oui, il y a un personnage qui est à moitié à moi...(parce que j'aime être précise )**_

_**Shizo Boy.**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

Le reste n'était que routine. Des missions armés d'un scénario qui ne changeait quasiment jamais avec une "happy end" à la clef. Et la vie coulait, elle coulait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait effacé les derniers espoirs d'une quelconque "dernière plume". Les ennemis semblaient rester toujours au même niveau et les combats devenaient moins croustillants qu'avant. Ça, c'était frustrant, parce que ça leurs donnait l'impression d'avoir atteint leur limite. Le joie, qui ébranlait le petit coeur de Shaolan à chaque fois qu'ils retrouvaient une des plumes de la Princesse, semblait diminuer de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir un grain de poussière.

- Fye-san ?

Le concerné releva la mollement la tête pour fixer son interlocuteur. Il s'était encore assoupit. Comme à chaque fois, Sakura le regarda d'un air inquiet en fronçant légèrement les sourcilles. Fye esquissa un sourire distrait avant de faire un geste rassurant de la main et de retourner à son occupation : le matage par la fenêtre. La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de lire sur le visage du blondinet comme dans un livre, mais, malheureusement, c'était manche perdue d'avance. Il n'y avait aucune phrase sur ce livre, pire, aucune lettre. C'était un bouquin totalement vide avec quelque gribouillis dans les marges. La princesse soupira doucement avant de tourner sur ses talons et partir d'où elle était venue.

Chaque matin le mage se réveillait avec la désagréable impression de n'avoir pas du tout dormi, ou comme un mort. Souffrir d'insomnie à son âge ? Il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué au fil des heures qui composaient sa journée en attendant patiemment le moment où le sommeil fermera ses yeux. Une énorme torture parce que le reste du temps c'était comme si quelqu'un avait glissé deux cure dents entre ses paupières pour qu'il ne puisse pas les clore. S'en suivaient des picotements du globe oculaire, bien du côté invalide que du côté valide. Il avait l'impression d'être un ados qui n'avait pas fini sa crise d'adolescence. En fait, il sentait comme un gros vide s'installer dans son torse, lui donnant envie de rien. Une légère sensation de nostalgie, de la frustration, de confusion ? Il n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait avec précision, il ne cherchait pas vraiment à le faire en gardant espoir que ce petit moment de faiblesse passera un jour ou un autre. Cependant, ce jour si désiré ne venait pas, le laissant se noyer dans l'incapacité de pouvoir mettre un terme à cette situation. La seule compensation qu'il lui restait était que son état ne s'aggravait pas.

On aurait dit une femme enceinte (non, c'est pas le cas X3 ). Il avait envie de vomir et passait ses journée à regarder par la fenêtre comme un oiseau dans une cage qui rêvait d'une seule chose : sortir d'ici et s'envoler le plus haut possible dans le ciel. Il essayait de trouver une solution optimale quelque part là-bas, à l'horizon. Malheureusement la solution ne venait jamais comme ça d'un coup, hop, non, ça c'était l'inspiration. Fye dirigeait son regard vers les montages en essayant de s'imaginer à quel point ça devait être agréable de n'avoir aucun sentiment l'espace d'un instant. Cependant, ça ôtait tout goût et logique à la vie. L'essence même de l'être humain était de vivre pour resentir. Fye se battait toujours pour atteindre le côté opposé. Tandis que les uns cherchaient à donner un sens à leur vie, lui, voulait dépossédés de sens la sienne. C'était le genre de moment où il se disait qu'il pouvait encore en remontrer aux puissances de se monde en se retrouvant sans système nerveux. Mais il savait très bien que c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas perturber à lui tout seul un cercle vicieux mis en place depuis bien longtemps par on ne sait quel con.(1).

Bien sûr que les autres avaient remarqué. Mais ils s'étaient résignés à ne plus lui faire de remarques à propos de son comportement et de ses airs de mal en point. De toute façon, ca n'en valait pas la peine, chacun à son tour allait s'énerver avant de s'indigner à sa façon. Le pire procédé était sûrement celui de Kurogane. Mais qui n'a jamais eu un petit coup de blues ?

Un certain brun s'approcha tout doucement du blondinet en le regardant d'un air hautain comme s'il se trouvait devant un ennemi qu'il pouvait librement intimider avec un regard de braise un max perçant. Le problème, c'était qu'avec Fye ca ne marchait plus depuis un moment, il était tellement mou que plus rien n'avait d'influence sur lui. Le ninja fronça légèrement les sourcilles en voyant deux yeux bleus voilés le balayer avec peu d'intérêt avant de revenir fixer la fenêtre. Enjoy...l'espoir fait vivre. Le brun fronça les sourcilles avant de lâcher un de ses soupirs classé dans la catégorie " tu me fais chier ". Fye soupira à son tour : " eh bah je t'emmerde ". Charmant.

Une douleur aiguë s'insinua dans le ventre du blondinet en se concentrant sur son abdomen. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous l'affliction en essayant d'attraper l'oxygène qui ne voulait pas pénétrer dans ses poumons. Sa main vint se plaquer contre l'endroit douloureux tandis que ses yeux se voilaient en laissant les pupilles se dilater afin de faire rentrer le plus de lumière possible. C'était pas la première fois, malheureusement. Cette humeur flasque était accompagnée par des épines qui venaient doucement s'enfoncer dans ses entrailles en donnant l'impression au propriétaire de se calciner de l'intérieur. Fye ferma les yeux en essayant de se contrôler, attendant que la douleur passagère s'en aille. Sa deuxième main vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre tandis qu'il sentait deux yeux ardents percer son dos avec force. Il fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur le sol tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait inutilement.

Le mage toussota doucement avant de se redresser en enlevant la main de son ventre et pressa deux doigts contre ses yeux souffreteux. Ca devenait vraiment chiant à la fin. Pourquoi est ce qu'il fallait qu'il soit toujours dans la merde jusqu'au cou (pense à ceux qui sont plus petit que toi ) alors que la seule chose qu'il demandait c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille. C'était vrai, il avait pas à se plaindre alors que des petits enfants à Gudaref ( Sudan) n'avaient rien à bouffer et qui ressemblaient à des anorexiques chroniques en puissance. (2). Sa vie n'était peut être aussi triste que ca...

Le blondinet soupira lourdement en retrouvant sa position initiale "matage-par-la-fenêtre". Il se disait qu'il devait vraiment être sadique pour se laisser souffrir comme ca sans en chercher la raison. Cependant c'était devenu une habitude de tout laisser couler comme un couteau dans le beurre. Ce qui le poussait à ne pas se préoccuper de son état était sûrement l'espoir d'être gravement malade et de crever au bout de trois jours. Il attendait ce moment avec une patience quasi-parfaite depuis très longtemps. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir fautif vis à vis de l'inquiétude qu'éprouvaient ses compagnons. Il se sentait coupable par rapport à lui même. Il s'imaginait le plaisir que prendrait Kurogane à lui dire "rhah, tu l'as dans le cul hein ?!" si il lui racontait tout ce qu'il pensait.

A la droite de Kurogane s'ouvrit une porte pour laisser entrer une jeune femme. Elle baissa les yeux avant de faire une espèce de révérence. La gamine avait une chevelure plutôt emmêlée semblant à un dreadlocks (comme tarzan quoi ). Néanmoins, elle avait une très jolie silhouette et un visage fin et légèrement joufflu. La demoiselle en question balaya la salle du regard avant de s'arrêter sur Kurogane.

-Monsieur, l'empereur est prêt pour vous accueillir et accéder à votre requête.

Le brun éclata d'un rire carnassier avant de se retourner vers Shaolan.

-Je t'avais dit gamin, qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !

Le garçon en question esquissa un faible sourire avant de laisser l'inquiétude se déverse sur son visage.

Le monde où ils se trouvaient était au début constitué de 14 provinces différentes. Cependant, un seigneur avare et égocentrique décida qu'il était temps d'unifier les 14 provinces en un seul et grand empire dont il serait le maître. Il trouva, on ne sait comment, un moyen pour conquérir les régions convoités. La magie n'était pas acceptable dans ce monde et certains disaient que le souverain avait vendu son âme au diable. Les autres seigneur ne s'attendaient pas à être trahis et la conquête fût donc très rapide et quasiment sans dommages. A sa mort, l'empereur laissa le pouvoir à son fils et ainsi de suite durant 4 siècles. Pendant cette longue période les terres de ce monde étaient sans cesse ravagés par des guerres civiles en tout genre. Les famines étaient fréquentes et seuls les riches survivaient en ce monde grâce à des putains de privilèges.

Au fil du temps la situation ne s'arrangeait pas et l'un des successeur du premier empereur décida d'y mettre un terme en punissant plus sévèrement les traîtres. Au nord de l'empire, un lac s'était totalement desséché en laissant un énorme gouffre descendant dans les entrailles de la terre sur quelques centaines de mètres et s'étendant sur des dizaines de kilomètres. C'était une prison naturelle très efficace et les bords de la réserve d'eau morte furent taillés pour être totalement à la verticale. Peu à peu la crevasse se remplissait par des humains torturés tant physiquement que moralement. Les cadavres pourrissaient lentement émanant une odeur pestilentielle. Ainsi plus personne ne venait voir cet endroit décrit comme la gueule de l'enfer. La peur gagna les peuples et la perfidie se faisait de plus en plus rare jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Il ne restait donc plus que des légendes sur un endroit maudit où s'entassaient des squelettes. Et comme par hasard la plume était là-bas. L'accès à la fausse maudite était interdite et on pouvait y entrer avec le seul accord du seigneur. Avec beaucoup d'espoir dans la poche, le groupe, ne voulant pas creuser la terre avec les dents, décida d'aller demander ledit accord à l'empereur lui même en comptant sur sa bonne volonté. Et si ça marche pas bin...ça marche pas.

Les voyageurs avançaient dans les rues d'un pas sûr et le nez pointé vers le ciel. Le pays avait un air assez triste, il y avait aucune ambiance dans les rues et des gardes étaient postés à chaque coin prêts à vous enfoncer une lame dans le ventre. C'était nul. La crainte se lisait dans les yeux des habitants, la crainte de faire un mauvais pas, de déplaire à un bourgeois ou d'avoir oublié de payer un quelconque impôt. Pourtant chacun souriait en étirant leur bouche en un rictus pas très convaincant. Des gardes le accueillirent devant la porte du palais avant des les fouiller jusqu'au sous-vêtements. Comme si quelqu'un pouvait cacher un katana dans son slip.

A l'extérieur, les murs étaient ornés par des fresques en or finement taillés représentant les victoires de l'empereur sur les provinces voisines durant les siècles passés et sur la perfidie. Les actes de l'empereur étaient toujours mis en avant le représentant tel le sauveur d'un monde corrompu à la destruction. Plus ils avançaient vers la porte du château, plus le décor devenait somptueux puant l'or et l'argent. Une énorme porte s'ouvrit devant les voyageurs en les laissant pénétrer dans un énorme salle encore plus lourde en décorations inutiles. Ca en jetait par rapport à la pauvreté des maisons à l'extérieur des terres du palais. C'était à se demander d'où venaient tout ces bijoux et cet or.

-Kawaii, c'est vraiment très luxe comme endroit !

Fye venait de s'élancer vers le milieux de la salle en criant tel un enfant devant une boutique de bonbons. Les gardes le regardèrent d'un air septique tandis que les deux enfants souriaient et se réjouissaient de voir le blondinet reprendre un peu de force. Une énorme porte s'ouvrit à leur gauche afin de laisser passer un homme habillé telle une femme à Paris dans les années folles. Que de la fourrure blanche tachetée de noir accompagné de bottes de chasseurs avec un haut talon rouge. S'en était à péter de rire, mais non, calme, si non pan pan cul cul et bye bye l'entrée pour le cimetière. L'empereur s'approcha du groupe avec une démarche légèrement en les reluquant du regard de bas en haut comme un singe dans un zoo. Mouais.

- On m'a fait part de votre requête et je dis N.O.N.

Le souverain lâcha un rire espiègle avant de se retourner et aller poser son cul sur un trône encore plus somptueux que lui. Très directe comme réponse. Le ton qu'il avait prit indiquait que c'était pas la peine d'essayer d'en demander plus. Kurogane fronça les sourcilles en croisant les bras sur la poitrine s'apprêtant à répliquer avec un rictus de colère, mais une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Fye esquissa un sourire maladroit en appuyant sur l'épaule du ninja pour lui faire comprendre que c'était peut être pas le moment de s'énerver avant de faire un pas en arrière, prêt à sortir de la pièce. L'empereur lâcha un rire sarcastique, satisfait de l'effet que sa réponse avait produit sur le petit groupe avant de se retourner vers l'un de ses valets.

- Passe moi le truc en métal... tu sais le machin en forme de cercle avec des boules au bout !

-Vous voulez dire la couronne ?

-Voilaaa, et vous, si vous essayez d'entrer par la force dans la fosse je vous fais bouffer vos dents par les narines !

Après ces paroles la porte se referma lourdement derrière nos voyageurs. Kurogane respirait comme un buffle en voyant le blondinet aussi calme.

-Alors quoi ?! On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Ban on y va quand même à moins que tu ai peur de te salir les papattes ...

Fye esquissa un sourire avant d'entraîner les enfants derrière lui vers la sortie du palais. Le brun pesta pendant un moment en marmonnant des jurons.

-J'aurais dû le butter sur place en l'étripant avec mes doigts avant de lui faire bouffer les pissenlits par la racine... ahhh et il aurait pu avoir la sauce bolognaise parles oreilles !!

Parce que c'est facile d'énerver Kuro...

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

Le soir même le petit groupe partit à la recherche d'un méga trou perdu en plein milieu d'un royaume regorgeant de militaires. L'empereur avait sûrement quelque chose à cacher s'il protégeait un tel endroit. Ca devait être l'histoire classique du type super bête qui trouve la plume à petaouchnok avant de comprendre que c'est un énorme pouvoir et l'utiliser pour devenir le maître du monde. Puis quand il en a plus besoin, il le cache dans un endroit que personne ne peut atteindre ou ne veut pas tout simplement. Ca pouvait jamais être simple hein...

Kurogane menait le groupe à travers un désert aride éclaire par la seule faible lueur de la lune. Fye le suivait de près en essayant de ne pas ralentir en sentant ses jambes perdre peu à peu de leur force. Quand à Shaolan... il courait comme un lapin à la poursuite d'une carotte en reniflant chaque pierre à la recherche d'un quelconque indice suivit de près pas la Princesse essoufflée. Les ennemis, qui étaient sensés protéger le faussé, n'avaient pas une force spectaculaire et croulaient sous le sabre d'un Kurogane plus content que jamais de pouvoir reprendre du poil de la bête. Et plus ils avançaient plus il y avait d'ennemis ce qui leur prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin du lieux recherché. L'indicateur encore plus fiable était l'odeur infecte qui s'intensifiait lors de leur course. Pas la peine de se boucher les narines, ça passait quand même, par où, bonne question mais ça trouvait un moyen d'atteindre les nerfs du cerveau.

Shaolan galopait devant les deux adultes avec une main sur son arme, prêt à attaquer et défendre la Princesse. Tandis qu'ils ralentissaient le pas, Sakura poussa un petit hurlement attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. Fye fut le plus proche et jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de se dessiner un sourire satisfait. Ils furent rejoins par les deux autres garçons. Devant eux s'étendait une large faille d'où provenaient des cris d'oiseaux bouffeurs de chair humaine. Les bords étaient totalement à la verticale ne laissant aucune chance aux condamnés pour sortir. Kurogane mit un de ses pieds sur un rocher tel un chevalier de l'époque médiévale en évaluant du regard ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Ces compagnons le regardèrent d'un air amusé avant que Shaolan passa un pied vers le vide en s'appuyant contre les pierres suivit de près par le blondinet.

Mokona sortir précipitèrent de sous la robe de Sakura ( hu hu ) en criant joyeusement qu'il avait repéré la plume et, qui plus est, elle était pas spécialement loin. Une fois le petit groupe descendu en bas, chacun se sentit écrasé par une odeur plus qu'insupportable. Le brun jeta un regard furtif sur ce qui les entourait.

Des cadavres. Rien de plus rien de moins. De la chair humaine éparpillée un peu partout donnant encore plus de morbide à ce spectacle. Des charognes venaient arracher tout ce qui restait sur les os noircis par de la moisissure ou autre chose de pas identifiable. Bref, un truc dégueue. Sakura pressa ses deux mains contre sa bouche en lâchant un espèce de cris d'étonnement avant que son prince charmant ne vienne lui cacher les yeux en la détournant d'un spectacle si horrible.(3) Fye aurait pu se sentir nostalgique mais il manquait deux détails très importants ; une tour plantée en plein milieu et de la neige. Kurogane prît vite le contrôle de la situation en voyant que personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire et louchait sur un cadavre en décomposition faute à la curiosité.

-Bon les pines d'huîtres, on va se séparer histoire de faire le moins de bruits possible et de partir le plus rapidement d'ici. Moi je me barre avec le gamin et le mage tu choppe la Princesse avec toi.

Après ce petit monologue, Kurogane saisit par le col son partenaire en l'entraînant quelque part là-bas, derrière une montagne de "chais-pas-quoi". Fye soupira en les voyant détaller comme des hyènes avant de se retourner vers la Princesse avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille en fit autant avec de proposer une direction quelconque afin de ne pas rester sur place. Intéressante comme idée.

Après une centaine de mètres Kurogane se retourna enfin pour voir si le gamin était bien derrière lui. Shaolan souleva un sourcille interrogateur avant de dépasser le brun en demandant à Mokona si il sentait la plume. Mais non, la boule de poil sentait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas exactement où. Ô cruel destin. Le ninja passa sa main sur son front en essuyant la sueur avant de rattraper le gamin dans sa marche. Tout était trop calme. Les patrouilleurs des environs tombaient que très rarement sur les deux garçons et s'en défaire n'était pas un problème. S'en devenait ennuyeux et la puanteur ne faisait que leur rappeler qu'ils ne devaient pas somnoler. Les paysage ne changeait quasiment pas les laissant la plus part du temps devant un tas d'os de pierres et d'autres matières les unes plus affolantes que les autres. Ca allait du plus dur au visqueux en passant par tout les états possibles. Trois heures de marche et toujours rien. La fatigue commençait à planer au dessus des têtes des deux mâles en attirant leurs paupières vers le sol.

- Monsieur Kurogane, on peut, peut être faire une petite pose... non ?

-quoi me dis pas que t'es déjà fatigué gamin ?

- Non, mais ...euh ...on peut se poser pour évaluer la situation...

- Accordé.

Kurogane se laissa tomber contre une pierre sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à évaluer et que c'était juste un prétexte pour pas dire qu'il était fatigué et pour garder le peu de dignité masculine qu'il lui restait. Les hommes jvous jure... Shaolan vint se poser près de son compagnon de voyage avec le même bruit de satisfaction en sentant les muscles de ses jambes se relâcher d'un seul coup, hop, comme des flageolets. Mignon hein.

Tandis que ...

Fye chantonnait joyeusement une petite mélodie pendant que Sakura regardait un peu partout dans l'espoir de voir revenir les deux garçons avec sa plume. Ca faisait depuis un bon bout de temps qu'ils étaient partis et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter maintenant. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur un mage calme et complètement détendu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait l'admirer ou s'indigner. Il avait le don de garder son calme dans n'importe quelle situation, peut être qu'il savait tout simplement faire confiance à ses amis. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait il donnait l'image d'une personne totalement fumiste. Et même si elle savait que c'était pas le cas, elle avait toujours le droit au doute.

OUch... Encore cette impression de se faire inspirer par l'intérieur, mais cette fois ci elle revenait avec plus de puissance. Fye posa instinctivement ses deux mains sur son ventre en cherchant à attraper de l'air qu'il savait inaccessible. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La douleur s'emparait de tout ses membres le plongeant dans des tremblement convulsifs. Le sang perlait de son oreille droite et du coin de sa bouche en s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements. Il essayait de se contrôler au maximum afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la jeune Princesse en rapprochant ses genoux de son ventre et en y cachant son visage. C'était inutile et ses joues prirent un teint rosâtre sous le manque d'oxygène. Quoi ? C'était enfin le moment ? Il pouvait pas mourir asphyxié comme ça tout bêtement. C'était trop con comme mort ! Ses muscles se raidirent et tout son corps se mit à trembler encore plus convulsivement simulant une crise de tétanie. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol en agrippant le tissus recouvrant ses côtés d'une main tandis que l'autre s'efforçait de le maintenir debout à quatre pattes. Sakura finit par se retourner en entendant des gémissements étouffés en se retrouvant devant un Fye perlant de sueur. Elle se précipita vers lui en l'appelant plusieurs fois.

-Fye-san ! Est-ce-que vous m'entendez ?! Fye-san s'il vous plaît répondes moi...

La jeune fille se sentait trop inutile devant une telle situation et ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Fye remonta la tête vers la jeune fille en esquissant machinalement un sourire. Il était pâle, ses yeux avaient perdu tout éclat d'un quelconque bonheur fac-similé.

-Tout va bien Sakura, ne t'en fais pas...

Son visage se contracta sous l'affliction et sa bouche recommença à s'ouvrir et se refermer avec un petit espoir d'attraper de l'air.

-non, monsieur Fye, vous allez pas bien, arrêtez de mentir... arrêtez ... Je vais chercher les deux autres, ils saurant sans doutes ce qu'il faut faire.

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre ? Elle ne connaissait même pas les gestes élémentaires de secours sur place. Le mage l'attrapa par le bout de sa robe avec assez de forces pour qu'elle le remarque.

- Je te dis ..que ...tout vas bien..

Le souffle commençait à lui manquer et il n'arrivait pas à articuler correctement. La jeune fille fronça les sourcilles avant de tirer sur sa robe afin de la libérer de l'emprise du blond. Pourquoi ne pas avouer qu'il allait mal ? Ca crevait pourtant les yeux ... Sakura fit un pas en arrière sous le regard effrayé d'un homme arrivant à peine à se tenir debout.

-Sakura n'y vas pas, je te dis que tout va bien !!!

Même ses cris ne l'empêchaient pas de reculer avant de s'élancer à la poursuite des deux hommes.

Kurogane était confortable étalé sur une de ses matières visqueuses sans s'en rendre compte et somnolait comme un enfant avec la bouche entrouverte. Shaolan le regardait d'un air amusé en se rendant compte que le ninja était plus fatigué que lui et qu'il le cachait depuis un bout de temps. La puanteur ne les gênait même plus, ils s'y étaient habitués au fil du temps passé ici. Charmant l'odeur des fringues en sortant de cette fausse. Et c'est qui allait se taper la lessive ? Maman-Fye ! Ouais ! (maman en question est en train de crever mais c'est pas grave ...) L'oreille du jeune garçon fut attiré par des bruits résonant à une centaine mètres d'ici. Il s'apprêtait avec réveiller le ninja, mais sentit une main venir se poser sur son épaule et il détourna son regard pour tomber nez à nez avec Kurogane qui regardait attentivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. Shaolan hocha doucement de la tête en comprenant ce que voulait le brun avant de venir se positionner derrière un tas d'os en supposant que l'ennemi devait arriver par ici. Le ninja vint se poster à l'opposé du jeune garçon en attendant que la personne s'approche assez pour pouvoir la frapper de son sabre. ...tap...tap...tap...

-Ahhh !

La lame s'était arrêtée juste au dessus de la chevelure brune de la jeune Princesse. Kurogane grinça des dents avant de reculer en fronçant les sourcilles.

-C'est quoi l'histoire ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là et il est où Fye ?

Shaolan se rapprocha de la jeune fille en la regardant dans les yeux l'encourageant à parler.

-C'est monsieur Fye ..il...il est en da..je sais pas ce qu'il à mais il trem...et...

-Calme toi petite, reprends ton souffle et explique lentement ce qu'il a encore traficoté.

- Han, c'est qu'il ..je veux dire qu'il tremble et il me disait que tout allait bien, mais c'était trop évident qu'il ...

Elle fut coupée en plein élan par une forte lumière jaillissant de juste au-dessus de leurs têtes en les obligeant de protéger leurs yeux. Shaolan se précipita pour protéger la jeune fille en se postant devant elle tandis que le ninja essayait de s'habituer le plus rapidement possible à la lumière afin de voir ce qui se passait. Une onde puissante provenant de la sphère protégée par un halo de lumière les écrasa contre le sol avec grande force. Chacun s'empressa de se relever pour répondre à une quelconque attaque mais la seule chose qui leur tomba sous les yeux était des arabesques tracés sur le sol comme le cercle, que leur présentait à chaque fois la boule de poils afin changer de dimensions. Lentement, la sphère se divisa en deux parties et chaque arc-de-cercle commença à s'éloigner vers un côté opposé : l'un vers le ciel, l'autre vers la terre laissant apparaître en plein milieu quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une forme humaine. Mais ce n'était que des os et peut à peu se formait au tour de cette forme squelettique les veines, le système nerveux suivit par les muscles et enfin le coeur avant d'être recouvert par de la peau pâle. Cette construction se faisait lentement tandis que les trois voyageurs étaient toujours écrasés à terre par une force émanant des deux demi sphères et ils s'efforçaient de garder les yeux dirigés vers celles-ci.

En atteignant le sol, la partie inférieur de l'espère de ballon se divisa en des grains de poussières lumineux avant de disparaître totalement suivit de près par la sphère supérieur qui se dirigeait vers le ciel. Et avec ces deux objets disparut l'énorme pression qui était exercée sur les corps des voyageurs. Là, en plein milieu de la terre retournée et des os éparpilles, se tenait droit un être que chacun de nous croyait connaître un minimum. le haut de son corps était recouvert par un tissus d'un noir profond qui montait jusqu'au cou et s'arrêtait juste en dessous de son torse laissant place à un ventre recouvert d'une peau cadavérique. Au niveau de ses hanches partait un tissus de la même couleur descendant jusqu'au sol formant un espèce de pantalon. Kurogane écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'inconnu se retourner vers eux comme si de rien n'était et étirer ses lèvres en un mince sourire.

Des lignes qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Un petit nez légèrement en trompette accompagné par des lèvres écarlates. Une peau pâle, teintée d'érubescence à certains endroits, recouvrit la chair de cet être à l'apparence fragile. Sa chevelure blonde s'écoulait le long du visage en arrêtant leur course sur des épaules finement musclés. Certaines mèches d'or venaient se poser devant une paire d'yeux d'un bleu très clair tirant vers le blanc cassé. Cependant, les muscles de ses joues ne se tordaient pas en un quelconque rictus maladroit et ses yeux ne faisaient pas mine de rire en essayant de cacher un stigmate. Non, un sourire piquant se dessinait sur ce visage. Au fond de pupilles il brillait un air hautain, mauvais, espiègle. Cette physionomie avait quelque chose de mauvaise et plus Kurogane reprenait ses esprits, plus il comprenait que la personne qui se trouvait devant eux n'était pas Fye.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis la luxure, l'envie, la gourmandise, la paresse, l'avarice, la colère, l'orgueil et je cherche la pureté, la générosité, l'énergie, la frugalité, la satiété, la douceur et l'humilité.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**(1) le con c'est dieu et je pouvais pas m'empêcher de placer une phrase venue du film The islande : "Qui est dieu ?...bon, il arrive un moment où tu veux quelque chose très très fort et tu le demande en fermant les yeux. Dieu, c'est celui qui n'écoute pas ce que tu veux."**_

_**(2) Ca y est, maintenant quand vous serez tristes vous penserez aux petits enfants du Sudan qui ont trois fois moins de bouffe que vous... Comment ca rien à foutre ?**_

_**(3) Désolée, si je fais passer Sakura pour un mouchoir en papier, mais ca me fait trop marrer xD**_

_**Je m'excuse si c'est dur à comprendre mais en plein milieu j'ai eu du mal à gérer notre petit groupe donc si il ya des passages que vous comprenez pas vous me le dites ...et je suis un peu lésivée ces temps si... bon j'arrête de m'étaler sur ma vie comme un merlan frit x)**_

_**J'espère que la première partie vous mets déjà un minimum l'eau à la bouche D**_

_**Reviews ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yearh, bon, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée... j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à taper ce putain de chapitre qui voulait pas sortir x)**_

_**Par contre, en tant qu'amateur et nulissime en anglais, j'aimerai savoir à quoi sert la partie dans les profils des auteurs "Subscribe/Alert " (bon dieu, s'il y a quelqu'un qui me répond je jure que j'arrête de balance des boulettes de colle sur ma prof d'anglais ...)**_

_**J'entre dans la partie de l'histoire la plus .. bizarre, mais vraiment bizarre, quoi... Le reste est sensé couler comme dans du beurre, fallait absolument que je trouve un déclencheur pour la suite des évènements basés sur KuroxFye (comme d'hab )**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

Vu son allure, à l'approche de l'homme, Kurogane s'attendait à une pression énorme produite par un aura incontrôlable. Il n'en était rien. Il n'y avait que du vide, le néant, la vacuité absolue accompagnée par un ressentiment de violence inouïe. Cet être n'avait rien de mesquin cependant, il y avait un énorme gouffre entre lui et ceux qui l'entouraient. S'en devenait effrayant. C'était comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Chaque être humain avait ce petit quelque chose qui les rendait unique aux yeux des autres. Un charisme, une carrure plus ou moins imposante, une odeur, une attirance. Lui, était comme un fantôme sans carte d'identité qui écrasait tout sur son passage rappelant aux plus forts que même eux pouvaient avoir peur. Oui, Kurogane avait peur, il ne savait pas de quoi. Sans doutes du vide qui l'avalait lentement en mâchant soigneusement chacun de ses os et lui chuchotant doucement dans l'oreille des mots suaves, mais faux. Un long labyrinthe d'où il ne trouvait pas la sortie.

-Vous ... Vous n'êtes pas Fye-san ?

Une son tremblant sortit de la bouche de la petit Princesse, agenouillée près de son chevalier servant. L'inconnu détourna ses yeux vers elle en esquissa un sourire moqueur. Tandis qu'il s'approchait de Sakura, personne ne trouva la force de se relever, ils ne pouvaient être là qu'en simple spectateurs. C'était comme quand le tigre obéissait à son maître dans un cirque. Un spectacle à en couper le souffle et aucun des spectateurs ne viendra aider le dresseur en cas de problème. Impuissance totale devant un fauve contrôlant sa colère et son envie de planter ses griffes dans la chair de son tortionnaire.

Il posa genoux à terre devant la jeune Princesse avant d'esquisser un sourire suave et passer deux doigts sur le cou de celle-ci, admirant le contraste produit par sa peau cadavérique contre celle d'une chair hâlée. C'était comme un éclat de faience. Tandis que ses yeux parcouraient les traits fins d'un visage féminin, il naissait en lui une envie de tordre ce petit cou frêle avec ses mains. Aussi facilement qu'une tige de roseaux. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le moment d'enlever la vie au seul être qui pouvait le conduire à ce qu'il cherchait. Sa main glissa lentement jusqu'à la joue de la jeune fille, tremblante et complètement effrayée. Il avait beau étirer ses lèvres en un sourire plus ou moins rassurant, son geste ne semblait pas toucher la concernée. De toute façon, ça n'avait jamais marché et aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception. Sakura déglutina avec difficultés en fermant les yeux s'attendant à recevoir un coup venu d'un quelconque endroit. Shaolan n'arrivait pas à bouger, il était complètement absorbé par ce qui se passait.

-Hmmm...Alors ma cocotte, tu connais Fye ?

Ses deux mains vinrent se presser contre la petite gorge, plongeant les bouts de ses doigts dans des doux cheveux aux reflets châtains. Une froide douceur. Kurogane sursauta en voyant les mains de l'inconnu un peu trop proches d'un point sensible avant d'essayer de se relever mollement. Ses gestes étaient pas très sûres et il vacillait dangereusement en se retenant à tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Son cerveau était complètement emporté par les évènements et tout ça le dépassait complètement. Comme quoi, c'était difficile de garder son sang froid 24 heures sur 24. L'homme ressemblant fortement à Fye, sans détourner son regard, leva une de ses mains en sa direction avec une telle lenteur que ça en devenait sensuel.

-C'est pas parce que Fye n'utilise pas la magie que moi j'en fais autant. T'en fais pas, tu aura ta part d'attentions, alors reste tranquilles.

Le plus sinistre était l'absence de réponse de la part des muscles du jeune ninja. C'était comme si quelqu'un regardait une vidéo avant de l'arrêter subitement en laissant le héros en plein élan, prêt à bondir, les nerfs mis à vif. Le blondinet se retourna vers l'archéologue en lui faisant comprendre que cette remarque le concernait également et que toute résistance était inutile. Message reçu chef. Le cadavre ambulant esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant les visages de ses nouvelles connaissances contractés en une mimique de frayeur. Ses fines lèvres se relevèrent doucement dénudant des canines qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'un vampire menaçant de mordre sa victime. Le corps entier de la jeune fille était pris par des tremblement convulsifs et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Les os s'enfonçaient lentement dans sa chair transperçant une à une les couches de tissus tandis que les mains du blondinet continuaient à lui appuyer sur la gorge la maintenant fermement contre l'espèce de mur, au dessus du sol. Sakura se mit se débattre avec force en cherchant un quelconque appui, sentant l'air de ses poumons se raréfier sous chacune de ses expirations.

Le blondinet s'apprêtait à faire une reproche à la demoiselle quand un bruit survint derrière lui. Des gardes armés jusqu'aux dents. Youpi. En même temps c'était pas étonnant, le bruit et la lumière qu'avait produit l'arrivée du jeune homme n'était sûrement pas passée inaperçue. Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers les vigiles. Kurogane, qui en temps normal se serait jeté sur les personnes pour leur arracher la vie, était resté sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffons sans trouver les forces de riposter en cas d'attaque. Les gardes semblaient être déstabilisés pendant un court instant avant que l'un d'eux ne s'avance en pointant sa flèche vers le petit groupe en cherchant visiblement quelque chose à dire. Le blondinet lâcha la Princesse en la laissant tomber sur le sol avant de se retourner vers ces pseudo-ennemis. Ils ressemblaient plus à des amateurs qu'à des gardes, bien qu'il y avait que leur armure pour créer un trompe-oeil.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-euh ... ouais ! bin... vous avez pas le droit d'être là !

-Ah ...bon bah on débarrasse alors.

Le mage se retourna en saisissant de la main droite la gorge de la jeune fille et de l'autre les vêtements du ninja et de Shaolan avant de les tirer derrière lui tel un vulgaire sac à patates.

-Euh... nan ! Attendez ...je dois vous conduire chez l'empereur pour qu'il vous exécute !

- oh.

-ouais ! Alors ramène ta fraise ici avant qu'on vienne te chercher nous même.

Le blondinet aux yeux bleus soupira en lâchant ses bagages humains et se rapprocha lentement de son interlocuteur. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec le dernier point cité par celui-ci et l'idée de se faire trancher la tête n'était pas spécialement alléchante. Les autres homme se rapprochèrent doucement afin d'encercler le hors la loi. Le concerné secoua la tête et, en se retrouvant à 1 mètre du premier vigile, il posa une main sur la manche du Briquet de celui-ci avant de le sortir de son enveloppe. La rapidité avec laquelle il attaquait ne laissait aucune temps pour réfléchir et la lame vint s'enfoncer dans le ventre du gardien derrière le mage avant d'en ressortir tâchée de sang encore chaud et dégoulinant le long d'une lame acérée. Deux yeux bleus se dirigèrent afin de voir cette somptueuse couleur rouge.

-C'est dommage... Une arme si remarquable... Personne ne l'utilise pendant longtemps et elle perd tout son éclat. Dommage...vraiment. Mais ...ne vous en faites pas je vais y remédier.

Un léger mouvement de la main afin de laisser l'épée glisser entre ses doigts aussi habilement qu'un danseur bougerait ses muscles sur une scène. Un petit échauffement des articulations, sans doutes. Le gouffre commençait à s'agrandir tandis que le labyrinthe devenait plus compliqué que jamais. Pourtant, un petit sourire étirait les lèvres de cet homme à la peau si pâle. Un calme effroyable... La lame vint déchiquetée la chair du gardien devant et celui-ci s'écroula avec un bruit sourd sur le sol aussi simplement qu'une pomme tombe d'un arbre. Ils étaient trop lents. Le double de Fye se retourna en regardant le reste du peuple avec le même sourire se voulant rassurant.

-Vous entendez comme l'âme de cette arme pleure ? Elle veut ... du sang.

Quelque pas... un clignement des paupières et les vigiles étaient terre expirant leur dernier souffle repli de vie. Un doux massacre silencieux. Un travail remarquable, mais ignoble. Les fins doigts tâchés de sang lâchèrent l'épée ce qui annonçait la fin du combat. Kurogane cligna plusieurs fois en essayant de retrouver le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, ses muscles semblaient un peu plus opérationnels qu'avant. Sakura tremblait de tout ses membres posée à côté d'un Shaolan dans le même état de transe. Le ninja savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à battre quelqu'un qui tuait ses victimes avec tant de sang froid et de facilité. C'était trop écrasant. Le mage se retourna en revenant à ses victimes, dans ses yeux brillait une flamme semblable au regard d'un loup qui tournait au tour de son petit déjeuner sur pattes avec la salive pendant jusqu'au sol. Quelque chose semblait néanmoins détourner son attention. Un bruit, un mouvement, une odeur ..quelque chose que même Kurogane ne pouvait pas percevoir très nettement.

Une goutte, deux gouttes. Les unes après les autres elles tombaient d'un ciel gris, parfait décor pour quelque chose de triste. L'eau s'étalait sur le sol transformant la terre en une pâte visqueuse mélangeant tout ce qu'il y avait à côté dans cette potion. Les odeurs pestilentielles montaient avec plus d'ardeur aux narines laissant deviner ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un devait par malheur retourner tout ces tas de chair humaine. Gouttes à gouttes le temps coulait tandis que le visage pâle d'un être mauvais profitait d'un froid agréable qui venait s'étaler sur sa peau tel un fin tissus de soie. Que de métaphores avaient donnés les poètes pour ce temps si sinistre. Elle pouvait très bien laver les pêchés des hommes comme rappeler à quelqu'un, que même si il ne peut pas pleurer, le ciel le fera pour lui... foutaises. Quoi que, chacun le prends de la façon qu'il veut, par rapport à ses humeurs. Deux yeux bleus se fermèrent tandis qu'un mince sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Il arrive ...

Des pas se firent entendre, d'abord de très loin, puis de plus en plus proches et la lenteur de ceux-ci laissaient deviner que la personne en question n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. La même chevelure légèrement mordorée descendant jusqu'à des épaules finement musclés. Fye haletait et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang à cause du stresse, de la fatigue creusant sa cervelle comme si il était atteint de syphilis . Vivement qu'il s'écroule et que sa fatigue parte au plus vite. Ses paupières s'écartèrent pendant que ses pupilles observaient une scène qu'il aurait jamais voulut voir. Merde...

-Tien, tiens, je savais que tu allais pas tarder. Alors mon namour, tout va bien ?

Fye tourna sa tête en direction de l'inconnu en soufflant difficilement.

- C'est pas vrai ...

-Si.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fus là ?! Je croyais m'être très clairement expliqué que je voulais plus jamais te voir, que tu me pourrisse plus la vie comme tu le faisait !

Le blondine tremblait, totalement indigné sous le regard amusé de son semblable.

- Mon pauvre... qui te dit que je suis là par mon plein gré ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcilles en balayant du regard l'être qui lui ressemblait tant avec une fureur dévastatrice débordant de ses yeux bleus devenus ternes sous l'affliction. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement tandis que tout semblait s'effacer au tour de lui. Plus de montagnes puantes, plus rien, juste lui et l'autre côté du miroir dans lequel il préférait ne pas regarder. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que le méchant ramenait sa fraise quand tout le monde s'y attendait le moins et surtout quand un cul bordé de nouilles( synonyme de chance) leur manquait sérieusement. Fye n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir pourquoi son "double" était dans les parages, contre son gré qui plus est. Il avait toujours redouté ce moment. Le passé le rattrapant au galop tel un cheval dans les prés s'excitant sous les coups de son maître.

Des doigts pâles tenaient habillement un couteau tassant de fins sillons sur une lance dont le propriétaire était mort depuis un paquet de minutes. Des yeux bleus rieurs fixaient intensément un mage qui essayait de retrouver ses esprits en analysant tant bien que mal une situation des plus complexes. La lame de l'arme découpa en long, la tige de bois en 5 morceaux égales dont le bout était parfaitement taillé en un cône pointu. De sa main droite il saisit les bouts de bois en les plaçant de façon pratique entre ses doigts afin d'améliorer la réussite de ses prochains actes. Fye leva brusquement les yeux en sentant quelque chose de lourd s'approcher dangereusement de ses articulation mais le coup était trop bien calculé et très rapide. Un cris. Celui d'une Princesse, comme réveillée par la pluie. Ce qui engendra le réveil soudain des deux autres garçons dont les yeux fixaient inlassablement l'être habillé d'un noir profond.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté...

Les bâtons s'étaient enfoncés au niveau des coudes et des poignets d'un Fye projeté contre un tas d'os sous la forcé des projectiles. Le sang coulait lentement de ses blessures, dilué par l'eau du ciel. L'inconnu passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sous cette couleur aux attraits si délicieux. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'arrivait même plus à bouger tellement les piques s'étaient enfoncés profondément dans le tas d'os et d'encore plein d'autre chose. L'incompréhension voir la confusion totale. Dieu savait le nombre de fois où il s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situations. Un autre hurlement et le temps reprit son cour normal. La douleur venait tout juste d'atteindre son cerveau complètement épuisé en le rongeant jusqu'au fond des entrailles. Kurogane laissa échapper un grognement, mais l'impuissance continuait à le détruire... Fye était le dresseur et son "double" le tigre, qui venait de satisfaire ses envies de sang. Un calme froid, perturbé par des grognements, des gémissements douloureux et des sanglots venant tantôt d'un côté tantôt de l'autre. Que de faiblesse devant un être pourtant si petit, frêle, pâle, un pied à moitié dans la tombe.

- Ca c'était pour m'assurer que tu ne nous quitte pas avec hâte, je te connais, tu aime tourner le dos et courir la queue entre les jambes.

- Qu'est- ce que ... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Fye-san ?!

Une bouche de Princesse bien trop jeune et impertinente pour avoir le mérite d'être ouverte.

L'inconnu vêtu de noir s'approcha doucement du mage souffreteux avec un air affligé sur le visage.

- Tu leurs à donc rien dis ?... Tu leurs à même pas parlé de moi ? Je pensais que tu m'appréciait un minimum pour ..

- Arrête cette sympathie ironique !

Un râle d'énervement et de frustration. Il avait toujours détesté ce côté qui s'efforçait de se faire croire innocent et blessé alors qu'il ne cachait qu'un simple foutage de gueule. L'odeur perfide du sang encore frais se mêlait à celle de la pourriture et de la pluie formant un mélange tout à fait nauséabonde. Exquis.

Une vois grave perça un silence devenu pesant pour le petit groupe. Kurogane tenait ses sourcilles froncés en fixant les deux blondinets, mais surtout Fye alors que des mots passaient à travers ses dents en frôlant ses lèvres.

- Fye, Qu'est-ce-que ca veut dire ? Explique nous pour une fois ce qui se passe exactement...

- Je suis... désolé... je peux ..vraiment..

Une voix faible ne voulant probablement pas avouer quelque chose qu'il s'efforçait de garder au plus profond de lui même, mais où que tu sois il y a aura toujours un connard.

- Te creuse pas les neurones je vais le faire pour toi...

Un sourire se dessina sur un visage qui ne devrait pas en porter. S'en était presque minable de vouloir paraître gentil de sa part. L'homme à la peau cadavérique se posa accroupi devant Fye avec la ferma intention de faire tout son possible afin de pourrir sa petite vie misérable à laquelle il s'accrochait aussi maladroitement qu'il pouvait.

-Fye, Fye, Fye... Comme toute histoire qui se respecte... Il y a très longtemps, un beau jour, un cadavre, dont l'âme n'avait pas encore quitté la terre, était tombé entre les mains de jeunes gens pas très gentils. C'était le genre de groupe aux pouvoirs très puissants qui voulait se faire passer pour le bon dieu. Ils pratiquaient des expériences sur tout ce qui leur passait sous la main. Des sadiques, si on veut. Une fois le petit cadavre entre leurs mains, ils décidèrent de frapper un coup ultime : ramener l'âme en question sur terre sous une autre forme quelconque. Bien sûr le but était d'en faire un humain. Et, alléluia ! Ca à marché !

- Arrêtes ...

- Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas récupérer l'âme entière. La solution était donc de la découper en deux morceaux. Le choix fut très judicieux étant donné qu'ils ont choisis les caractère que je vous ai cité il y a quelque minutes : Dans l'un les 7 pêchés capitaux, dans l'autre, l'opposé. Je suppose que vous avez devinés qui avait les 7 pêchés capitaux, hein ?

- Arrêtes ...

- Donc les deux corps que vous voyez là ne sont qu'une simple enveloppe, c'est même pas un corps en fait. C'est juste des matériaux composés et soudés par force les uns avec les autre pour former quelque chose de semblable à l'être humain sans l'en approcher pour autant. Juste de l'eau, du fluor, de l'ammoniaque, du sel, de l'eau de chaux, du phosphore, du carbone etc, etc, etc. En somme ça donne Fye et moi : Sariel.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Des cercles tracés sur le sol formant des arabesques partant dans tout les sens. Il faisait noir. Un peu froid d'ailleurs. La magie commençait tout juste à opérer et un halo de lumière se formait au tour d'un corps légèrement bronzé aux muscles parfaitement bien dessinés. Il était allongé tel un pantin désarticulé qu'un enfant venait de jeter sur le lit, subitement intéressé par autre chose. Le torse de celui-ci était ouvert et le sang séché s'étalait sur le sol. Le reste gouttait encore le long de ses membres qui pâlissaient de plus en plus au fil du temps. Quelqu'un s''approcha doucement de se corps en le tâtant tel un médecin qui vérifiait si son patient allait bien. Mais dans ce cas, le souffrant était tout simplement mort. L'homme fit un signe de la main avant de ramasser ce qu'il restait de l'être humain en le jetant de côté._

_-On peut y aller. Tenez prêt le réceptacle, je veux pas avoir de problèmes, c'est notre seule chance !_

_Tout semblait sourdement s'activer. Des commandes se faisaient entendre et quelqu'un devait sûrement les exécuter. Le temps pressait. Il s'y mélangeait l'odeur du souffre, de l'eau salée et un tas d'autre choses, mais ce qui dominait le tout était l'impression d'être dans une sale d'accouchements. Un bocal fut créé à l'ancien emplacement du corps, il était plein de liquide amniotique. Cette chose avait la même consistance que la "poche des eaux", c'est à dire, là ou baignent les bébés dans le ventre de leur mère avant que celle-ci ne craque et laisse passer l'enfant au bout des 9 mois de grossesse. Un homme vint y plonger sa main en vérifiant si tout était bien prêt pour la suite des opérations. Ca avait une apparence visqueuse et légèrement laiteuse. Des ingrédient furent versés à l'intérieur dont le souffre, l'ammoniaque et un tas d'autre choses. Et tout stagna. Ils avaient sûrement peur de la réussite de leur plan. Tout allait se jouer sur un seul mouvement. L'un d'eux leva mollement la main en écartant les doigts vers le ciel en faisant apparaître au creux de celle-ci une petit sphère. Elle alla se plonger dans le bocal avec une lenteur effrayante avant de s'éteindre soudainement en contacte du liquide. Silence..._

_Une à une, les cellules se construisaient laissant apparaître deux corps voulant être identiques. Parant de cette base, le corps se construisait en fonction de l'importance des organes. Le torse où naissait le coeur avec les poumons, les épaules montant jusqu'à la tête et le cerveau continuant par les autres membres. Peut à peu, les deux corps se formaient afin de donner deux hommes complets. La chevelure blonde avec des yeux bleus. C'est ce qu'ils avaient toujours voulus. Cette création était en l'honneur du fils de l'un des mages qui participait à cette expérience. Son enfant avait la même apparence... une peau pâle... un corps frêle..._

_Il ne restait plus qu'à rassembler le corps et les deux morceaux d'âme. La réussite était assurée..._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------**_

-Je t'ai demandé de FERMER TA GUEULE !!

- Bouge pas, tu vas te faire mal et j'aimerai pas que sa t'arrive. Vraiment.

-Mais tu me fais déjà mal, t'es en train de remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

C'était donc ça le fin mot de l'histoire ? Kurogane recula en haletant avant de trébucher sur une pierre et se retrouver misérablement projeté sur le sol. Il ne savait même pas quoi en penser. Et la pluie continuait à tomber comme si de rien n'était soulevant les odeurs les plus profondément enfouies dans la terre. Sakura ferma les yeux avant de l'enfouir dans le cou du jeune archéologue, sanglotant. (slurp slurp ¬¬ ) Fye ferma les yeux en respirant avec difficultés sentant la douleur se manifester par les tremblements vigoureux de ses membres. Il n'en pouvait plus, tout le rattrapait trop vite. Il ne s'y était même pas préparé et voilà qu'on le piétinait jusqu'à ce qu'il crève sous les coups. Sariel reprit d'un air désolé, presque en colère.

- Cependant... A l'époque, un détail leur avait échappé. Le problème c'est que nos deux corps ne sont pas alimentés correctement. Je ne parle pas de la nourriture, rien de tout cela, non. Je parle des cellules. Depuis que nous les habitons, elles pourrissent, lentement, très lentement et un jours ou l'autre ça se remarque.

Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le blondinet sur le sol.

-Dis moi Fye... tu sens des douleurs depuis un moment au niveau de ton ventre ? Des picotements un peu partout et tu n'arrive plus à respirer... Je parie que si on fait rien dans deux mois tu va commencer à puer comme moi. Tu dois deviner pourquoi je suis là ...non ? Eh bien je suis ici pour ne pas crever comme une misérable larve écrasée par une quelconque bagnole. Je suis ici pour rassembler nos deux âmes et nos corps... Je veux pas crever tu captes ça ?!

Sariel fronça avec rage vers Fye en l'empoignant sur les points douloureux avec force, lui respirant au visage avec force. Tout son être exhalait la fureur et l'envie d'achever l'être qu'il dominait. En tant que son contraire, il avait toujours eu envie de l'étriper parce qu'il le jugeait comme faible et inférieur à lui. Et à l'opposé, Fye se sentait toujours mortifié en face de son pseudo-jumeaux. Bien que leur niveau de puissance était le même, il lui manquait la carrure, le charme qui faisait de Sariel un être si craint. Et, il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas que la force pour se faire respecter. Il fallait intimider rien qu'avec un regard, il fallait savoir faire peur. Lui, n'avait pratiquement rien de tout cela, il était trop gentil. Les doigts au tour de ses poignets se resserraient et ses lèvres laissaient passer des gémissements plaintifs.

Kurogane se releva en regardant ce qui se passait devant lui. Comment réagir ... Il ne savait pas, il ne connaissait même pas la volonté de son compagnon vis-à-vis de la proposition de Sariel. Et puis, tant d'informations en si peu de temps. Il lui était impossible de réagir d'un point de vue un minimum objectif. Le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait ne l'aidait pas beaucoup et Shaolan ne semblait pas plus disposé à dire quoi que ce soit. Leur fallait-il un déclencheur particulier ? Le risque ultime de perdre leur compagnon pour se réveiller ? Fye espérait que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il était aussi impuissant et indécis que ses compagnons de voyage. Sariel avait toujours convoité de l'éliminer, c'était peut être une simple ruse. Fye était le seul à pouvoir déchiffrer le code qu'était les sentiments de son double et un simple coup d'oeil lui en disait long sur ses intentions. De plus, les signes de faiblesse cités par celui-ci étaient trop frappants et correspondaient parfaitement à ce que ressentait le jeune mage à certains moments.

L'homme en noir se releva en esquissant un sourire quelque peu mesquin avant de se retourner en marchant d'un pas léger et sûr de lui, presque comme s'il s'apprêtait à danser. Il écarta majestueusement les mains en laissant naître au creux de ceux-ci de fins filets de lumière se projetant sur le sol comme si tout sont corps était mis sous tension électrique. Ce n'était qu'un mince aperçu de son véritable pouvoir. Un autre échauffement à la con qui lui permettait de frimer à la fois. Fye sera les dents en voyant son double profiter de ce qu'il contraignait à garder au plus profond de lui.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas ...

- On parie ? Tu sais je suis pas un moineau sans cervelle, j'ai tout prévu, j'ai même fais des expériences.

- Sur des animaux, pas sur des humains !

-Oh que si... même sur ces créatures que tu appelles humains.

- Mais t'es malade ?! Espèce de salaud !!

-Je sais, je sais...Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on me l'a dit ... Bon, finit l'entrée, on passe au plat principal, tu m'en veux pas, dis ?

Sariel se retourna en contractant son visage en une mimique mesquine. Les rayons partant de ses mains s'agrandissaient de plus en plus jusqu'à être puissant au point de presser les corps de nos voyageurs contre le sol. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de Fye et son sourire s'étira avec force sur tout son visage. Il devait réussir. A partir du moment où il toucherait la peau de son double, tout commencera à agir et il n'y pourra plus rien. Le tout était d'avoir beaucoup de force de volonté. Un seul mouvement et ses doigts frôlèrent la peau de soie du jeune mage. Celui-ci tressaillit en sentant l'énorme puissance parcourir ses veines jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau afin de remplacer la douleur. Tout semblait s'écrouler au tour de lui aussi bêtement qu'un château de cartes (dieu sait combien de fois j'ai utilisée cette métaphore ...sorry ). Quoi que ...mourir maintenant n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Au moins ce ne sera pas de sa faute même si il n'aura pas fait grand chose pour se préserver. L'egoisme devait lui appartenir plus qu'à Sariel. Il ne pensait pas aux autres en voulant mettre fin à ses jours. Mais la vie avait déjà été assez injuste avec lui pour qu'il daigne penser à ses proches. Tandis que les mains de son vis-à-vis parcouraient son corps en scellant certaines cellules, il pensait à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Pas grand chose sans doutes.

Sariel avait à moitié fusionner les deux corps et il lui en restait plus que sa tête et ses épaules jusqu'au torse. Un sourire suave se lova sur ses lèvres avant d'être remplacé par un rictus de satisfaction. Le sort semblait être assez simple, il n'y avait aucun symbole à tracer, aucun ingrédient à ajouter et aucune cérémonie à faire. Le plus compliqué était à l'intérieur. concentrer toute cette énergie en un point fixe n'était pas chose aisée et il fallait contrôler chaque fluxe de magie qui passait entre chaque molécule avant de l'assembler à une autre. Le plus dangereux était que les corps pouvaient très bien refuser la matière qui s'incrustait de force engendrant la destruction de l'un ou de l'autre.

- Je t'avais dit que ça marcherait ...

Fye observait avec horreur que tout semblait marcher à merveille selon les plans de son aîné. La résistance était inutile, il ne se résignerait pas à utiliser la magie alors que ses amis étaient aussi proches de lui. Ses bras étaient complètement écartés, maintenus par des flèches enfoncés des ses articulations. La Fin misérable de Fye D. Flowright. Enfin...

Il vit la dernière mèche de cheveux blonde s'engouffrer profondément dans son ventre avant de laisser naître un calme sourd. Une faible douleur... Mais c'était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Peut être un simple stigmate. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas plus différent qu'avant. Aucune de ses idées n'avaient changés, aucun point de vue, rien. Soudain lui vint l'envie de cracher ses tripes et malgré les tiges qui le maintenaient au mur, il se libéra en déchiquetant sa peau pâle afin de se poser à quatre pattes en ouvrant la bouche. Au début il n'y avait que du sang qui sortait d'entre ses mâchoires, puis vint quelque chose de plus consistant, de la même couleur pourpre. Il en sortait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. La sueur perlait sur son front, tombant en compagnie de la pluie, sur le sol boueux. Triste spectacle...

Kurogane fit un pas comme pas très convaincu que tout était finit. Mais, oui. Tout avait une fin après tout. Se pas devinrent plus sûres et il se mit à courir en direction du mage accompagné de près par un Shaolan portant dans ses bras la Princess qui continuait à sangloter. Le concerné ne bougeait pas en continuant à vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac à s'en étonner d'où est-ce-que son organisme trouvait toute cette nourriture. Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Il n'y avait que la pluie qui continuait à tomber en diluant les flaques grenat étalés sur le sol. Il tremblait. il tremblait comme il n'avait jamais tremblé en se vidant doucement de son sang qui se déversait de ses poignets et ses coudes. Que d'importance. Tout était finit. Ses muscles refusèrent de se torturer d'avantage et lâchèrent prise en laissant le corps entier tomber dans une flaque d'eau. Le ninja se pencha au dessus de son ami en essayant de retrouver au plus profond de sa mémoire les premiers gestes de secours. Ne trouvant rien du tout il finit tout simplement par l'empoigner au niveau de la taille avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et sa nuque en collant sa tête au creux de son cou. Fye soupira en sentant peu à peu la douleur revenir à son cerveau lui rappelant que ses jointures étaient toujours souffreteuses et qu'il commençait à avoir froid. Une pensée traversa son esprit... toute bête... mais il comptait bien en profiter.

**l'avantage, c'est que sous la pluie, personne ne sait que vous pleurez.**

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**Normalement ces mots annonceraient la fin d'une histoire...oui mes chers amis, c'est la fin, mais il y a le début au chapitre suivant ! pD**_

_**Bref, il est trèèèès bizarre, je sais. Mais c'était pétant de l'écrire, sachant que la moitié de tes lecteurs te prendraient pour une folle. Oui, je suis folle de Fyeuuhhh !**_

_**Je suis désolée pour les fautes mais il est trop tards et j'ai vraiment, vraiment la flemme de relire ...**_

_**Que vient faire le pseudo-flash-back en plein milieu de l'histoire ? bah ..je sais pas.**_

_**Bref, Tchoux, et à la prochaine.**_

_**Peace and Love.**_

_**Reviews ? (allez jme sens si seule ...) **_


	3. Chapter 3: Too bad

_**Ce chapitre est très sweet, surtout très calme. Aucune action, quoi que ça dépend pour qui.**_

J'ai presque pas eu de commentaires avant ... too bad... si j'en ai pas cette fois j'arrête ma fic ...

Nan je rigole j'en suis pas encore à ce point x)

Mais ça ne serait tarder ...

Non c'est encore une blague ...

Quoi ? rien à foutre temps que je poste ? ...bon. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Douce nuit.  
Il se lovait avec satisfaction dans les tissus, profitant d'une légère brise sucrée qui venait lui caresser la peau. Il ne s'était pas sentit comme ça depuis très longtemps et son sommeil avait été onctueux. Un vrai délice. Il en avait peur d'ouvrir les paupières sous peine que ce ne soit qu'une simple machination de son cerveau et que la fatigue revienne à grand pas sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Les souvenirs de la veille étaient profondément enfouis dans son crane comme un rêve malsain tout en sachant que ce n'en était pas un. Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir pour le moment. Les rayons de soleil passaient à travers des rideaux d'un blanc immaculé pour venir se poser sur le sol en une forme semblable à un bouddha avec les bras écartés. C'était fabuleux tout ce qu'on pouvait voir dans l'ombre des objets quand on avait rien à faire. Ses yeux bleus rieurs parcouraient la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose de similaire. Deux obscurités fusionnaient sur le mur en créant l'ombre d'un oiseau volant dans le ciel. Un tas d'autre détails dans le genre passaient devant ses pupilles sans qu'il y prête grande importance. Il voulait juste se distraire de sa routine journalière. De toute ses pensés qui influaient dans sa tête sans arrêt en tourmentant son esprit, le privant de temps pour respirer calmement. Il lui était donc difficile de s'évader de son quotidien et les seules fois où il y arrivait, c'était son devoir d'en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait. Cependant, même si le bonheur était long, le temps passait très vite. La peine revenait avec une rapidité foudroyante au moment exacte où l'on s'y attends le moins.

Il avait envie de pleurer. Oh, c'était pas pour la première fois. Bien que ce soit un homme, il lui arrivait de ne pas pouvoir retenir ses émotions. Il ne savait même pas comment Kurogane, Sholan et Sakura avaient réagit par rapport à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas leur fournir d'explications supplémentaires, leur curiosité ne ferait que grandir au fur et à mesure de son récit palpitant. Quoi que, tout avait été parfaitement expliqué par Sariel, ils leurs restait plus qu'à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, tout bêtement. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus se défiler aussi facilement qu'avant avec un léger sourire. Ces compagnons étaient témoins de tout, ils faisaient donc partis de son passé maintenant. Fye espérait ne pas avoir changé. A ce qui paraissait, tout le monde aimait bien son air souriant et gamin qui savait tout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un problème sentimental. Le type même qui parlait jamais de lui pour rendre sa vie, aux yeux des autres, dépourvue de problèmes, faisant croire, de cette façon, qu'il avait toutes les réponses. Ça rassurait certains. Il devait avoir une gueule à ce qu'on lui raconte des histoires personnelles. Sariel était tout son contraire. Il n'inspirait pas la confiance et le revendiquait, qui plus est. Un buveur jouant aux jeux de hasard en prétendant avoir les poches pleines de thunes afin de se construire un meilleur bluff. Il était arrogant et rien qu'un de ses regards innocents faisait fuir la population à des kilomètres aux environs. La haine et la violence incarnée accompagnée d'une pointe de négligence. Fye ne voulait pas être comme ça. Cependant, dans les deux cas, tout deux étaient de gros salauds dans leur genre. L'un menteur, l'autre assassin. L'un tuait physiquement, l'autre sentimentalement.

Fye se retourna mollement sur son lit en regardant le plafond teinté d'une couleur rougeâtre. Il plaqua les mains contre ses paupières, lâchant un râle exprimant clairement "j'en ai marreuh" .Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait manifester. Il en avait oublié son envie de pleurer. Un bruit strident attira son oreille avant qu'une mouche ne vienne se poser sur son bras. Les mouvements des pattes de la bête sur sa peau provoquaient des chatouillements. Une envie insoutenable de se gratter le gagna avec force, mais il gardait espoir que la pauvre bête s'en aille. Elle ne partait pas. Peut être que la mouche le prenait pour un cadavre ambulant, intéressante comme idée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses minces lèvres pâlies avant qu'il n'allonge les bras le long de son corps en faisant partir le vilain animal. Juste au moment où il se sentait enfin vivant c'était peut être pas le moment de lui rappeler qu'il voulait crever. Ironie du destin sans doutes. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils devaient être à plusieurs et il y en avait encore deux ou trois qui montaient les escaliers comme s'ils étaient en train d'enfoncer des clous avec leurs pieds dans les marches. A première vue ça devait être Sakura accompagnée par Shaolan. Ces deux la ne se séparaient jamais. La porte grinça doucement, derrière celle-ci le jeune blond pouvait entendre des murmures gênés.

- Fye-saaan !

Une Sakura hystérique entra dans la pièce en tenant ses doigts contre sa bouche avec les joues teintés de rouge pétant. Elle s'approcha du malade en s'asseyant et posa ses mains sur le bras le plus proche de celui-ci. Son air inquiet rappela au mage que son point de culpabilisation était à son paroxysme. Il lui étira un sourire des plus rassurant en passant tendrement une main sur la joue de la jeune Princesse. Il se voulait le plus apaisant possible, mais rien à faire. Le fait qu'il mentait à longueur de journées devait jouer un grand rôle dans les réactions vis-à-vis de ces remarques, plus personne ne devait le prendre au sérieux. Sakura plongea son visage dans le tissus en répétant qu'elle avait eu peur pour le mage et qu'il ne devait plus leurs refaire ce coup. Fye tenta de se relever avant de poser ses deux mains sur la tête de la jeune Princesse. Elle devait avoir eu une sacré frousse pour réagir comme ça. Ça y est. Il se sentait fautif au point de vouloir se pendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'on s'inquiète comme ça pour lui, sa petite personne n'en valait pas la peine.

- Allons, Sakura... Il y a plus de peur que de mal.

Saholan, qui se tenait près de la porte, s'approcha d'eux, se dessinant un sourire maladroit avant de se pencher au dessus de la Princesse en posant les mains sur les épaules de celle-ci avec affection. Fye souriait devant un spectacle se voulant pur et innocent, ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets. Mais bon, on ne pouvait pas demander à des enfants de se jeter dessus comme des sauvages afin d'apaiser un feu ardent. Kurogane frappa à la porte avant d'entrer aussi discrètement que possible, gardant ses sourcilles éternellement froncés. Ça lui arrivait jamais d'avoir mal à l'arcade ? Le blondinet jeta un furtif coup d'oeil vers l'intrus en remarquant qu'il semblait légèrement gêné et perplexe. Le jeune archéologue se releva en emmenant la Princesse avec lui. Juste avant de quitter la pièce il adressa un signe de main rassurant vers les deux adultes. La porte claqua.

Le silence s'installa, perturbé par le froissement du tissus qui flottait négligemment sur le vent passant par la fenêtre. Un bruit sourd. Des mouvements aléatoires semblables à des vagues se répandant sur l'eau. Un film au ralentis créant une atmosphère particulièrement relaxante. Kurogane s'approcha du lit en s'y asseyant. Fye put sentir le matelas s'adapter souplement à cette masse supplémentaire. Le ninja posa les coudes sur ses genoux en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Le blondinet fronça légèrement les sourcilles en voyant son compagnon aussi songeur, il se sentait presque inquiet. Et le temps tombait gouttes à gouttes sous les yeux des deux amis. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler, pourquoi parler quand il n'y avait rien à dire. Ça aussi, Fye le redoutait. Ce silence qui le punissait sans s'en rendre compte. On préfère naturellement la violence, les coups, les insultes plutôt que l'indifférence totale. C'était signe de l'inexistence. Il hésitait à se recoucher afin de se perdre dans les draps, fuyant lâchement ses responsabilités. Même s'il ne le regardait pas, Fye pouvait sentir que toute les pensés influaient vers lui, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises. Le pire était donc à redouter. Ses muscles arrêtèrent subitement leur combat perpétuel en laissant tomber le corps frêle dans les tissus.

Il pouvait sentir la faible odeur de la transpiration du matin. Pas si désagréable vu qu'elle se mêlait subtilement à la senteur qu'émanait le corps du jeune mage. Une pointe de vanille dans une montagne blanche de draps encore tièdes. Le matelas ondula légèrement. Fye venait de s'y plonger en prenant de l'élan afin d'assurer sa descente vers les profondeurs. Kurogane releva lentement la tête en fixant un point inexistant se trouvant quelque part là-bas. Il y avait une certaine indécision qui se lisait dans ses mouvements malgré sa respiration calme et régulière. Un battement des cils trop répété, contraction des lèvres, frottement des mains... Pleins de petites choses sans grande importance. Cependant, son regard était serein, presque inexpressif accompagné par une légère contraction des lèvres sans que ca ressemble de près ou de loin à un sourire. Il finit tout de même par jeter un petit coup d'oeil vers le blondinet en constatant une position, de la part de celui-ci, très ouverte au monde. Des mèches d'or venaient se perdre entre les rides de cette vallée immaculée tandis que ses bras restaient écartés, comme prêts à accueillir quelqu'un. Ses pensés se perdaient quelque part loin, au niveau du plafond. Le ninja soupira en se retournant résolument vers la forme allongée négligemment près de lui. Le concerné soufflait calmement en soulevant quelque poussières par-ci par-là. Son ventre était recouvert par des bandages qui s'étalaient sur la moitié de sa cuisse en remontant jusqu'au cou tel un pull à col roulé. Seuls le torse et le dos étaient recouverts insoucieusement afin de maintenir le reste de la ligature. 

Kurogane fixa pendant un moment le jeune mage allongé sur le dos les yeux fermés. Si c'était un jeu, il n'aimait pas ca. Fye faisait encore semblant que rien ne se passait alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le ninja avait quelque chose à dire. Il semblait ne pas vouloir l'aider dans sa démarche en gardant le silence. Le brun leva de ses mains en posant le bouts des doigts sur une peau pâle aussi douce que de la soie. l'enveloppe frissonna sous se contacte avant que deux yeux bleus ne s'ouvrent en découvrant un visage hâlé un peu trop proche du sien. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de son compagnon lui caresser délicatement la peau tel le vent sur l'eau. Une petite brise chaude sur quelque chose restant éternellement froid. Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé comprendre avec se geste ? Les doigts du ninja glissèrent lentement le long des pectoraux en se faufilant vers le centre de son ventre. Rien que des mouvements hasardeux sur une chair ardente demandant inconsciemment encore plus de toucher. Kurogane observait ses mouvements avec soif sans oser regarder le visage de son convoité.

Un corps sans envie, une main sans désirs, des poumons sans souffle, un amour sans deux coeurs.

Ils avaient tout leur temps. L'un essayait de cueillir un coeur dans un arbre tandis que l'autre montait le plus haut possible les branches afin de mettre hors d'atteindre son rejeton. Un petit fruit écorché.

Fye se recroquevilla sur lui même en attrapant la main du ninja, parcourant librement sur son corps. Il rapprocha le bouts des doigts vers ses lèvres en y déposant un léger baiser. Des paroles sans mots, suffisants pour dire tout et n'importe quoi. Kurogane rapprocha son autre main vers la tempe du jeune mage en caressant la peau délicate tout en s'aventurant dans la touffe blonde. Il jouait avec les mèches d'or, les passant entre ses doigts. Tout en douceur, aussi lentement que possible. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Le corps allongé sur le lit lâcha la main hâlée avant de prendre l'une des nombreuses couvertures en recouvrant les deux corps avec. Un jeu. Il réduisait ainsi le monde qu'à eux deux, rien de plus. Kurogane se laissa y plonger avec facilitée en s'allongeant à côté du jeune mage, épousant parfaitement ses formes. Ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre sans se regarder, il n'y avait que le souffle pour leur rappeler qu'il y avait quelque chose plus haut que le cou. Le brun rapprocha sa tête vers la mâchoire de Fye en humant toute ses délicates odeurs avant de venir déposer ses lèvres sur le candyle (endroit ou se raccroche la mâchoire au crane ). il descendit lentement vers la nuque sans l'atteindre vraiment en continuant sa progression sur les épaules. Le concerné ferma les yeux sous les douces intentions de son partenaire en relevant son épaule vers le haut afin de donner un meilleur accès. Il n'avait même pas eut idée de se débattre d'une quelconque manière. S'il aurait pu, il l'aurait fait. Mais, non ...

- Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, je crois que ca m'a ouvert les yeux... ou plutôt le coeur. C'est bizarre... on se rend compte à quel point on tient à quelqu'un que quand on la perd. Tu es encore là, j'ai une chance pour me rattraper. Je veux pas attendre ta mort pour t'aimer.

Kurogane remonta la tête après se court monologue afin de voir le visage d'un être qu'il pouvait enfin chérir sans que quoi que ce soit ne vienne le gêner. Fye garda les yeux fermés en entrouvrant légèrement la bouche pour y faire passer un peu plus d'air. Il se sentait engourdis, haletant, il avait à peine entendu les dernières paroles qu'avait prononcé le ninja, emporté par quelque chose d'inconnu. Aucun réaction. indifférence ? Le brun fronça les sourcilles en se sentant presque inquiet. Si ce n'était pas un refus ni un accord, c'était quoi alors ? Il rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celles du mage en les épousant délicatement, sans forcer avant de se retirer.

-Ecoutes, tu vas me regarder un jour ?

- Excuse-moi.

Fye venait d'ouvrir les yeux et lâcha ses mots dans un seul souffle avant que son partenaire vienne l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Une déclaration. Les battements de son coeurs devenaient de plus en plus rapides en restant réguliers. Tout en lui se serrait, s'inspirait de l'intérieur. Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui l'aimait, lui donnaient l'impression de renaître, de sortir d'un voile noir qui l'embrumait depuis le début. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de considérer la situation, il avait juste envie de croquer ce qu'on lui offrait à pleine dents pour continuer à croire que tout n'était pas perdu. S'il se laissait faire, il fallait qu'il accepte le fait de pouvoir vivre que par les caresses. Un doux cadeau. Sa langue répondit à la demande des babines et les effleurant avec gourmandise avant percer entre afin de s'y introduire. On se sent fort dans les bras de celui qu'on aime ... Fye, lui, se sentait de plus en plus vulnérable aux attaques du monde. En atteignant le paroxysme du bonheur, redescendre serait se retrouver au point de départ, le point même qu'il s'efforçait d'éviter tout en sachant que ses efforts étaient en vains. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a des plus misérable que ça : se persuader de quelque chose tout en sachant que ce n'est pas le cas, mais au fur et à mesure, on finit par y croire, comme ça, par magie, comme deux fleurs sans pluie.

Kurogane passa ses mains dans le creux des côtes de son aimé en s'arrêtant au niveau de son buste avant de rapprocher les deux corps afin de réduire l'espace trop froid, sans limites. Il se décolla doucement, s'engouffrant sous les draps, progressant vers le nombril en frôlant la peau pâle avec son nez. Il y faisait chaud, mais pas assez, le ninja savait qu'il pouvait trouver encore plus ardent que ca. Sa bouche se contracta en dénudant des canines acérées. Il saisit entre ses dents le bandage en l'écartant doucement, espérant ne pas être tombé sur une blessure. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent une peau brûlante, encore vierge de toute caresse. Il y frotta sa joue, ronronnant en silence tandis que les mains du mage se plongeaient dans ses cheveux noirs. Les doigts glissaient entre les mèches jusqu'aux joues, faisant des allés-retours d'un endroit à l'autre. Sur les paupières remontant jusqu'à la tempe, derrière les oreilles, la mâchoire et ainsi de suite dans un désordre total. Rien que de la douceur. Puis, ivres et fiévreux de tant de sensations, ils plongèrent dans un sommeil aussi profond que soudain. 

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

- Kurogane ...est-ce que tu pense que je vais mourir ?

Des cernes noires sous des yeux restant éternellement rieurs. Le concerné ouvrit ses yeux encore endormis en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un visage complètement déforme par la fatigue. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ce visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Le ninja fronça les sourcilles n'étant pas bien sûr de comprendre la question que venait de lui poser son désiré. Dans ce silence baignant dans le sommeil, Fye se tenait à quatre pattes au dessus du corps de Kurogane, froissant les draps blancs sous ses doigts. Sa tête se pencha encore plus près du visage de celui-ci tandis que ses yeux continuaient à le fixer comme s'il voulait y percer un trous.

- T'es sourds ?

Sa voix était de plus en plus agressive. Il était devenu fou pendant son sommeil ou quoi ? Non, il n'avait presque pas dormit, ca se voyait à son regard. Il était presque mort. Façon de parler bien sûr. Depuis l'accident il avait à peine somnolé pendant 3 heures tout au plus, le réveil était survenu juste après qu'ils l'aient soigneusement bandés. Normalement son corps se serait rebellé et l'aurait plongé dans un sommeil forcé, mais rien. Et il continuait à se tenir debout en respirant dans le visage de son partenaire attendant une réponse qu'il n'aura sans doutes jamais : cette question n'avait aucun sens. Qu'est ce qu'il avait en tête ? Le ninja détourna légèrement sa tête, mais une main vint se poser sur sa joue en laissant les ongles s'enfoncer librement dans la peau au dessus de la nuque. Kurogane sursauta tellement l'attaque était rapide, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il y encore quelques minutes il planait sur un petit nuage rose.

- Putain, Fye t'es con ou quoi ? Lâche moi, abrutis.

Le blondinet cligna des paupières en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Il avait la même expression qu'un dingue juste avant de sauter sur son agresseur potentiel pour lui arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère. Kurogane commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions. Si c'était un jeu, c'était pas vraiment amusant comme distraction. Fye lui faisait peur, juste parce qu'il savait qu'en cas d'attaque il serait impuissant pour le frapper. Hier, pourquoi pas, il n'avait encore rien dit et tout n'était pas aussi clair que ce matin. Maintenant, sa main ne voulait même pas se lever pour faire une quelconque tentative. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre ... Attendre. Fye était complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Il se croyait peut être encore dans un rêve quelconque, un cauchemar.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis rien ? Tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité c'est ça !?!

Fye se releva promptement sans faire attention à ses deux genoux qui vinrent s'enfoncer dans les côtes du ninja encore secoué par son comportement. Il sentit sa respiration se couper pendant un moment, mais ses yeux continuaient à suivre les mouvements du mage qui semblait paniquer de plus en plus. Le concerné se ramassa sur le sol en s'emmêlant les pieds dans les draps avant de ramper le plus loin possible afin de se libérer de l'emprise. Il se releva en courant vers le côté opposé de la salle, riant nerveusement. Ses yeux parcouraient la pièce comme s'il craignait quelque chose qui pouvait sortir à tout moment pour le tuer. Cependant, Fye savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas quelque chose venant de l'extérieur, c'était en lui qu'était le problème, un bouillonnement insoutenable et particulièrement désagréable. Il était à bout psychologiquement et physiquement. Son corps se mit à trembler, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette douleur. Son cerveau en venait à confondre l'origine lui donnant l'impression que son être se faisait brûler en entier, devant les yeux de tout le monde. Ses rires devenaient peu à peu des petits gémissements jusqu'à se transformer en râles de douleur.

Kurogane se releva rapidement en attrapant son ami qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Ses mains se placèrent au niveau des épaules juste avant que Fye ne plonge, la tête en première, dans une crise de tétanie. Le brun savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire à par attendre que ça se finisse. Il devait juste éviter qu'il se blesse pendant que tout son corps tremblait fortement. Le blondinet s'écroula en gardant les yeux grands ouverts et se cogna au passage la tête contre une table. Le sang dégoulina le long de son front jusqu'à atteindre son cache-oeil en s'y engouffrant. Le liquide rouge perlait le long de ses joues, ses paupières et son menton tandis qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'orienter. Il perdait le contrôle de son propre corps tandis que la sueur coulait en compagnie du sang.

Boum... boum ... boum ...boum ...

Comment les battements d'un truc aussi insignifiant pouvaient maintenir un corps en vie ? La nature était bizarrement faite. Voir, sans aucune logique. Fye ouvrit calmement les yeux en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une paire de mains. Il avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'un Kurogane somnolant avec le visage encore contracté par la panique. Il avait dû le poser ici en attendant que la crise se finisse. Le blondinet s'en rappelait très bien. Plus aucun contrôle nerveux, plus rien, juste des muscles tremblants avec puissance. Il se rappelait aussi de la délicieuse impression qu'il avait eut quand tout s'était finit, il avait pu enfin se détendre après 15 minutes de secousse. Maintenant, son corps était totalement mou.

Le ninja déglutina en rappelant au jeune homme qu'il était peut être temps de le réveiller en lui expliquant la situation. Oui, Fye avait tout compris pendant qu'il dormait, il n'aurait pas dû se reposer sur ses deux oreilles sans craindre une suite encore pire. Pourtant le mage connaissait parfaitement bien Sariel, c'était quand même sa moitié. Tout était loin d'être finit. Le blondinet se recroquevilla doucement sur lui même en essayant de se réchauffer, c'te brute avait encore choppé tout les draps pour s'en recouvrir. Un faible sourire vint se dessiner sur un visage devenant de plus en plus pâle teinté de noir . Il ne changera jamais. A part le silence, il n'y avait rien à écouter. Son corps avait une façon bizarre de refuser l'intrus, m'enfin rien d'étonnant venant d'un magicien, très puissant qui plus est. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à accepter la situation. Oh, le nombre de fois que le jeune blond avait dû admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, étaient nombreuses. Plus aucune surprise donc, plein de regrets et un peu de nostalgie. Un peu ... les larmes montaient à ses yeux aussi rapidement que le sang parcourait son corps propulsé par le coeur. S'en devenait ridicule. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait pleurer maintenant ? Il ne s'était jamais laissé submerger par ses émotions... il avait l'habitude des cas comme ca. Alors pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il avouait au plus profond de soi, qu'il était possible que son coeur ai choisit d'aimer Kurogane. 

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Les pas lents firent craquer les marches des escaliers sous le poids du ninja. Au réveil, Fye n'était plus là. Le vent continuait à faire flotter les rideaux telle une vulgaire feuille morte. Il n'y avait presque plus de soleil, rien qu'une bande rose traçant le ciel à l'horizon. Kurogane n'avait pas encore rassemblé ses idées depuis la crise du jeune mage alors cette fuite n'était sans doutes pas la bien venue. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, il ne pouvait pas. Son coeur ne pouvait plus que compatir, son aimé devait être perdu, complètement déboussolé. Et le monde continuait à tourner, aussi frustrant que cela puisse paraître. Quand on souffre, on aimerait que tout le monde souffre avec. Eh non, t'es bien le seul à crever, pourrissant lamentablement sur place. Le ninja gravit enfin la dernière marche aussi lentement que possible afin de ne pas briser son dernier espoir de voir un Fye souriant, assit à la table avec un café dans les mains. Avec un peu de chance, on sait jamais. Il leva mollement les yeux tout en entendant une Sakura joyeuse lui crier quelque chose dans l'oreille. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elle était pas encore au courant que Fye n'était plus là.

- Hey, Kuro-chaaan, t'es enfin réveillé, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Deux mains se serrèrent au tour de son cou tandis qu'un nez un peu froid s'engouffra entre sa chemise et son cou, quelque part contre sa peau. Ce mouvement lui redonna soudain vie et ses yeux se tournèrent vers le coupable de sa perte d'équilibre. Une chevelure blonde ... ça pouvait être que Fye, du moins c'était la première chose qui était venue en tête au ninja sur le coup. Lui seul pouvait l'appeler avec un suffixe bidon derrière. Un léger sourire se lova sur son visage pendant qu'il se demandait si tout ce qui s'était passé était réellement vrai. Un simple rêve ? Probablement. Le blondinet continuait à le serrer en soufflant doucement sur sa peau, rappelant les évènements de la veille au brun. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au pull extra large de Fye pendant que sa tête se laissait tomber vers l'avant afin de respirer les doux cheveux de son aimé. Il était heureux de le savoir encore là, rassuré, certainement. Qu'espère de plus ? Sakura devait les regarder d'un air bizarre et Shaolan ... Non, il voulait rien savoir, il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son désiré. Rien que lui et Fye. Comme quand le blondinet les avait recouvert par des draps en créant ainsi une atmosphère assez intime. Le fait que le blondinet lui avait sauté au cou signifiait beaucoup de choses et certainement un débit de "moi aussi" pour son "je t'aime". Mais le mage finit par se décrocher du cou de son ninja avant de prendre une tasse avec du café et la lui servir. Comme il l'avait imaginé. Fye esquissa un sourire, regardant le brun boire en lui jetant des regards furtifs amusés. Sakura ne bougea pas de sa place en inclinant la tête sur le côté avant de sourire timidement, compréhensive. C'est beau la jeunesse, ça a l'esprit si ouvert.

Une fois le petit repas finit, Fye se porta volontaire pour faire la vaisselle, enfin volontaire était un grand mot, il y avait personne d'autre pour le faire surtout. Il laissa l'eau couler sur ses mains avec une agréable sensation. Rien de bien compliqué. Kurogane avait dû penser que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve. Son retour si soudain à un comportement normal avait dû le perturber. Parfait. Il fallait mieux qu'il ne se souvienne pas de cet accident. Ça n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Il fallait profiter du moment présent.

Deux bras passèrent près de ses côtes et ses coudes avant que les mains de l'inconnu ne s'accrocher aux vêtements. Une masse chaude vint se presser contre le dos de Fye et ses yeux se fermèrent afin de profiter pleinement d'un contacte humain très plaisant. Kurogane venait tout juste d'enfouir son visage dans le col roulé du blondinet en jouant avec sa respiration afin de faire rire le concerné. Ca marchait. Le mage lâcha un petit rire avant de tourner sa tête sur le côté afin d'embrasser son aimé. Le premier baiser qu'il lui offrait pour confirmer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Le brun retourna le corps frêle, qu'il tenait dans ses mains, en approfondissant le baiser. C'était étrange, mais la chaleur qui se présentait à lui ne suffisait pas. Comme hier soir. Il se colla torse contre torse son aimé en gardant ses mains sur les hanches de celui-ci. Fye esquissa un sourire invisible et, sous la pression du corps du jeune ninja, il recula avant de s'appuyer contre la table en s'asseyant dessus. Kurogane se cala sans problèmes entre les cuisses du jeune mage, continuant de l'embrasser fougueusement sur le lèvres. Certes il avait envie de lui, mais rien ne pressait. Il fallait savoir étirer le plaisir, plus la séparation était longue, plus les retrouvailles étaient agréable.

Le blondinet serra ses cuisses au tour de la taille du jeune ninja en passant ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de celui-ci. Sa peau était douce, si douce qu'il avait envie de passer ses lèvres dessus. Fye lâcha la bouche de son aimé avant de se diriger vers une joue en y déposant de léger baisers. Ses babines continuèrent la route vers son cou, gardant les mouvements toujours aussi suaves. Kurogane lâcha un petit rire roque en reniflant les délicats cheveux du mage. C'était donc ça l'odeur qu'il y avait le matin dans le lit, c'était l'odeur de Fye, de la vanille. Le ninja dirigea ses mains sous l'énorme pull de l'homme à l'odeur vanille en retrouvant un corps frissonnant légèrement sous ses doigts encore froids. Il parcourut de ses mains les côtes de ce corps en s'aventurant vers le dos, y traçant des cercles, prenant soin de contourner les muscles finement dessinés. Le mage lâcha son affaire en laissant sa tête tomber vers l'arrière, donnant ainsi libre accès à la bouche du ninja vers son cou. Fallait pas laisser passer cette occasion et le concerné s'empressa d'aller y déposer des baiser, des suçons et autres cochonneries( oui, il y a plein de choses que vous connaissez pas, hu hu ).

- Mhhh et c'est qui, qui va faire la vaisselle ?

- Et t'ose encore penser à ca ? Tu sais que je suis blessé...

- Eh bien, il va falloir que tu redouble tes attentions.

Kurogane esquissa un faible sourire en reprenant ses occupations. Ses mains descendirent vers le jean du blondinet en passant quelque doigts entre le tissus et la peau sans oser aller plus loin. Ses dents s'accrochèrent avec douceur au lobe de l'oreille de son aimé tandis que son nez s'efforçait de garder contacte avec les cheveux d'or. Le concerné en fit de même, passant ses mains sous la chemise blanche avant de frotter tel un chaton sa joue contre celle du ninja. Tout en douceur, que avec des caresses, rien que du bonheur. Soudain, Fye se sentit renverser par deux puissants bras vers l'arrière et, sans qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le propriétaire des bras s'allongea dessus tout en continuant à embrasser le cou de son aimé. Hmmm intéressant ...ils étaient sur une table tout de même. Le blondinet se mit à rire en entourant les hanches du ninja avec ses jambes afin de le resserrer contre lui encore plus. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur la table, bougeant en accord avec les ardeurs des deux jeunes hommes. Kurogane s'arrêta pendant un moment en remontant sa tête afin de prendre le temps d'admirer le visage légèrement pâle de son désiré. A ce moment même, la personne se trouvant juste devant lui, était sans doutes la plus magnifique dans tout les termes. 

Il avait finit par trouver son bonheur, et, bizarrement, depuis le début il était juste là, sous son nez sans qu'il ne daigne prendre le temps de le regarder. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps et les remords le creusaient sans cesse. Comment avait-il pu manquer autant d'attention ?

Fye soupira en demandant si tout allait bien. Evidemment, Kurogane ne pouvait dire autre chose qu'un "magnifiquement bien". Et c'était vrai. Le mage remonta doucement en position assise avant d'entourer le corps du ninja avec ses bras, tel une mère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, de façon protectrice. Pour une fois, le brun pouvait s'avouer en besoin de se sentir faible afin que quelqu'un vienne le réconforter. Bien sûr, le fait que la personne la plus proche soit Fye n'était pas un hasard. Celui-ci posa son menton sur le crane du ninja en continuant à le bercer, essayant de garder la chaleur entre les deux corps le plus longtemps possible. Le protégé en profita pour se lover entre les bras finement musclés, mais gardant une carrure légèrement faible. Il recroquevilla ses bras vers son torse afin que le corps du jeune mage l'entoure de toute part. De la mélancolie monta peu à peu le long des deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Heureusement, Le ninja ne se doutait de rien ... si seulement il savait ...

Fye ferma les yeux sachant très bien que si Kurogane savait, s'en serait finit de tout. L'apocalypse, la fin du monde voir pire. Et, évidemment, ce genre de choses étaient à éviter. Il recommença doucement ses mouvements de balançoire en chuchotant dans l'oreille de son aimé toute sorte de mots. Rien de bien important, juste des petits intentions qui se font entre couple ... Attendez , il venait de parler de couple ? ... Pas faux. Autant s'y investir le plus possible temps qu'il le pouvait. Des mots doux. Le genre de mots qui prennent beaucoup plus d'importance quand on aime que quand on est juste ami.

**Juste au moment où il pensait enfin ne plus avoir à se cacher, il se retrouvait obligé de faire respirer aux autres son doux mensonge. **

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

Ce chapitre est plus court ... I'm so sorry.

Sachez que quand on est pale teinté de noir, c'est qu'on est pas loin de la mort... juste pour vous prévenir et qu'on vienne pas se plaindre que j'ai laissé ce détail en plan x)

J'espère que ce chapitre était intéressant. On pourrait croire qu'il n'y à rien, mais il faut savoir faire attention aux détails pour prévoir que la suite va être assez intrigante, déchirant etc etc , tout ce que vous voulez à part joyeuse.

Je galère vraiment ces derniers temps, j'ai surtout l'impression que la deuxième partie était mal écrite par rapport à la première TT

Tchoux, peace and love

Rewievs ? (allééé, je pourris moiiiii ) 


End file.
